


Tymczasowe pożegnanie

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen, Old Age, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Krótka scenka z pogrzebu ukochanej żony, mamy, babci, prababci i praprababci.





	Tymczasowe pożegnanie

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji Fikaton 2018 na Forum Mirriel.

\- Zostawcie mnie z nią samego na dziesięć minut - poprosił Harry.

Obejmujący płaczącą Lily James i Albus popatrzyli na siebie, a potem zgodnie skinęli głowami i gestem pokazali reszcie rodziny, żeby ruszyła przodem; ich trójka zamykała pochód.

Harry nie patrzył za nimi. Jego wzrok utkwiony był we wzniesionym magicznie przez wszystkich dorosłych Potterów nagrobku. ( _Jakoś wcześniej o tym nie myślałem, ale wyobrażasz sobie, Ginny, jak mugole stawiają pomniki na cmentarzach? Bez magii to musi być bardzo pracochłonne._ ) W tym imieniu, pierwszym z wielu na płycie grobu: Ginewra Potter, ukochana żona, mama, babcia, prababcia, praprababcia. ( _Prawie prapraprababcia, Ginny. Najmłodsza Potterówna jako kolejna dostanie twoje imię, Dennis i Claudia powiedzieli mi to dziś rano. Nie żebym się tego nie spodziewał._ ) Ciepły wiatr rozwiewał mu już i tak potargane siwe włosy; Harry poczuł wdzięczność dla tegorocznej wiosny, że zapewniła im tak piękną pogodę na czas pogrzebu. Choć niektórzy mogli uważać za przykre, że niebo nie zechciało zapłakać po tak kochanej przez wszystkich kobiecie w dzień jej pogrzebu, Harry się cieszył. ( _Spodobałby ci się twój pogrzeb, Ginny. Był zupełnie jak rodzinne zgromadzenie Weasleyów: bardzo tłumny i bardzo głośny. W twoim stylu. Chociaż..._ ) Uśmiechnął się w zamyśleniu. ( _Chociaż mi się z tobą zawsze dobrze milczało._ )

\- Tato?

Harry lekko odwrócił głowę. Za nim, nieco po lewej, znów stali Albus i James.

\- Dziesięć minut już minęło? - spytał bez zdziwienia.

\- Dziesięć minut temu - odparł Albus z łagodnym uśmiechem, mimo że oczy nadal miał pełne łez.

\- Ale ty pewnie mógłbyś tu tak stać bez słowa nawet dziesięć godzin - dodał James, którego uśmiech był krzywy i kpiarski, choć policzki wciąż mokre.

\- Och. Cóż, to prawda - przyznał Harry. - Z waszą matką zawsze...

\- ...dobrze ci się milczało - wszedł mu w słowo najstarszy syn. - Tak, wiemy. Widzieliśmy to wystarczająco dużo lat. - Przewrócił oczami.

Harry wiedział, że James próbuje w ten sposób zagłuszyć ból po stracie matki, więc nic nie powiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Albus oczywiście nie był tak wyrozumiały: szturchnął brata w bok i spojrzał na niego groźnie. James nie pozostał mu dłużny, tylko pacnął go otwartą dłonią w tył głowy, odpowiadając podobnym spojrzeniem. _Jeszcze trochę i zaczną się kłócić na cmentarzu. Ech, te dzieci..._ Właśnie - dzieci!

\- Gdzie są dzieci? - spytał Harry z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Twoje? Tutaj - odparł kpiąco James.

\- Ze swoimi rodzicami - wyjaśnił Albus w tej samej chwili.

Harry rozejrzał się dokoła, ale poza nimi trzema w zasięgu jego wzroku nikogo nie było.

\- Gdzie? - powtórzył.

Albus zamrugał szybko, a potem zmarszczył brwi - Harry poczuł się trochę, jakby patrzył w lustro, _znowu_ \- i powiedział powoli:

\- Chodziło ci o _nasze_ dzieci, tato? - zdziwił się. - Myślałem, że o dzieci naszych dzieci.

\- Błąd - wytknął mu James, jak zawsze czuły na potknięcia młodszego brata i gotowy natychmiast mu je wygarnąć. - To nie są dzieci naszych dzieci tylko dzieci _dzieci_ naszych dzieci.

\- Niby prawda - przyznał niechętnie Albus po chwili, którą najpewniej wykorzystał na szybkie sprawdzenie słów Jamesa. - Ale są też przecież jeszcze...

\- Dobrze, dobrze - wtrącił się Harry do ich dyskusji. - Chodźmy już może do tych dzieci waszych dzieci i dzieci dzieci waszych dzieci. Oraz do waszych dzieci.

Poganiając przed sobą synów w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza, odwrócił się jeszcze tylko na moment, żeby po raz ostatni rzucić okiem na nowy grób. ( _To na razie, Ginny. Niedługo znów się zobaczymy._ ) A potem ruszył za swoimi dziećmi na spotkanie z dziećmi dzieci dzieci jego dzieci i wszystkimi pokoleniami Potterów pomiędzy.


End file.
